Flipped
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Story Adopted by Hawke 1234321
1. New kid on the block

I don't own Harry potter and Co. I'm just crazy. I had to redo the story because part of it was erased. Note: I will thank all those who reviewed at the end of my story. That way you can get on with the story faster. Please review.

Summery: A new kid shows up at Hogwarts. He is dark, mysterious, and Hermione has fallen for him. Who is he and why dose he have a dragon tattoo?

NEW KID ON THE BLOCK

Draco Malfoy boarded the train at platform 9 ¾ with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger bound for there 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio of friends found an empty compartment, stowed their belongings and sat down waiting for the train to bring them to Hogwarts.

"So Draco how was your summer?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"Pretty good except that my git of a father kept bitching about all sorts of things that the government was doing wrong and always seemed to criticize me on every thing I'd do. Draco! That's not how you do that! You should be able to cast it bigger then that!" Draco answered, adding a perfect imitation of his father at the end.

He looked over to Hermione to see her reaction but found out she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hermione?" Draco asked but she didn't respond. She was too preoccupied staring out the window at a young man, about their age, with jet black hair and emerald green eyes which were hidden by black shades. He stood about 6'1 and obviously worked out if his broad chest was any indication. He seemed to have just enough muscles to show off that he was well built, but not too much to make him look like all he did was work out. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed of his defined chest and abs quite nicely, with silver dog tags hanging around his neck. He also wore black cargo pants with red lining and a black trench coat with a red dragon on the back. He also black biker gloves that stopped below his second knuckle. The young man walked with pride and obviously didn't seem to care what the other occupants on the platform that about him or his attire.

"Who's that bloke?" Ron asked breaking the silence between the three.

"I don't know" Draco answered. "Must be a new transfer student. What do you think Hermione…Hermione?"

Hermione still didn't answer. She seemed to be too busy staring at the boy; her eyes had begun to cloud over and a small smile formed on her lips. Ron reached over and tentatively tapped Hermione on the shoulder to try and get her attention. She, being quite annoyed at her friend, whipped around at him, gave him a 'leave me alone' death glare, and turned back out the window to find the stranger, but by then it was too late. The black haired stranger was gone. Hermione sighed in disappointment and went back to listening to her friends talk.

Moments later the compartment door slid open and there stood the mysterious stranger. He looked around the compartment, seemingly analyzing its occupants, gave Hermione a half smile and sat down next to her with a thud. His trunk lay at his feet. Hermione thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest and take her ribcage with it. He was so close to her that she could smell his shampoo.

He still seemed a bit uncomfortable so he took off his coat and revealed a black dragon tattoo that ran from the bottom of his shoulder, around his arm and stopped at his wrist. He said nothing, but put up his trunk overhead, laid his coat next to him, and just stared out the window.

Soon the train began to ascend upon Hogwarts. As every one else began getting their robes on and making sure they had what they needed, Hermione noticed that the new boy wasn't dressed in Hogwarts attire.

"Um...are...are you going to change?" she asked him as a blush rose on her cheeks. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, shook his head, and went back to staring out the window.

When they arrived at the station all the students filed off the train and followed Hagrid to the carriages for the short ride to the castle. Once in the great hall Hermione noticed that the boy was sitting at the Gryffindor table. The first years got sorted but all Hermione could do was stare at the young man through the whole ordeal.

'God he's cute' Hermione thought. 'I wonder what his name is. Where's he from? Does he have a girlfriend? Maybe I can...'

Hermione thoughts were interrupted by Ron elbowing her in the ribs. She looked at him angrily and he pointed to the boy. Except the boy was no longer there. Hermione looked up and down the great hall but he wasn't there. Then she noticed a piece of parchment under her arm. There was a name on it _Hermione_. She reached out, picked up the note, opened it and read the message inside

_To: __Miss. Hermione__ Granger_

_Ms. Granger,_

_Thank you for tr__ying to make me feel welcome__ here at Hogwarts__. However,__ you can stop now. I don't need__ nor want__ it._

It wasn't signed. Hermione looked at the note with a confused expression and wondered why this guy was so closed off. Or better yet, why she seemed to be so drawn to him. Could it be she just went for the bad boys?

After the feast she and her friends retired to the Gryffindor common room and chatted about life and such for about an hour or so before the two boys went to their dorms to get some sleep. Hermione read Hogwarts: A history for a while by the glow of the fire before she too went to her room. After changing into her pajamas Hermione climbed in bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of a certain young man dressed in black.


	2. Name Calling

Don't own. Don't Sue! (Rewritten 2/08)

**Chapter 2: Name calling**

The next morning Hermione woke up, went through her morning routine, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked through the large oak doors she noticed that the hall was full of students but there was one person that stood out. The boy in black. That's when she noticed that something else was a bit off. He wasn't wearing the mandatory school robes. Instead he had on his trench coat from the day before. She looked at him for a second, about to comment on his state of dress, but instead just shrugged it off.

In the middle of breakfast, while Hermione was spreading Jam on her toast, the post arrived. Hermione was a little surprised when an owl dropped a letter for her from her mother and father into the butter dish. She quickly cast the cleaning charm and proceeded to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

Hope everything is ok at school. We just wrote to tell you that your father and I are going to a dentist convention in America and will be back in two to four weeks. We will be departing on the 21st of the month. We will still write to you so don't worry. Good luck in school and have a great year!!

Love

Mom & Dad

Hermione looked at the letter and smiled. Just as she was putting the letter back into its envelope, a large bird came in through the window and began circling the students. 'It's too big to be an owl' Hermione thought. As the bird passed over the Gryffindor table she was able to recognize it to be a Phoenix. Her mind went blank as the bird flew over the teachers then went and landed on the shoulder of the new boy.

He put down his utensils and stroked the bird's feathers as all the students and all the teachers, except Dumbledore, looked on with awe. The boy reached out and took the letter off the bird's leg, gave it a treat, stroked it feathers again, and read the letter with the bird still on his shoulder. While reading the letter his eyes widened and he had a confused look on his face. Then as quickly as they had showed they disappeared as his face went back to normal. He neatly folded up the letter put it in his top packet of his coat, excused himself, and walked out the room in a hurry. The bird followed.

Hermione raced down the halls of the castle and into the room of Professor Snape. Luckily for her Snape had yet to arrive in the classroom. Hermione looked around the room and saw that the only seat, surprisingly, was the one with the new boy. She sat down, looked over to the boy who gave her a nod or recognition, and took out her quill, ink, and parchment. It wasn't long before Snape stormed into the room in his usual foul mood.

"Today we will be making Truth potions." He stated in a gruff voice.

After writing the step by step directions for the potion on the black board Snape went over and sat down at his desk.

Not long after the class had started something happened that no one expected. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at Hogwarts, was not the first one done with her potion. It turns out it was the boy in black. Snape noticed and got up and walked over to the boy.

"So you are the first to finish the potion huh?" Snape snarled "Lets test it shall we?"

The boy just shrugged and downed a vial of Truth potion like it was candy.

"Now what is your name?"

"Nicolas Cliffmore."

"That was far too easy for you. Try this. What do you get when you stir a wart remover potion fourteen times in a clockwise direction?"

Nickolas smirked and replied "An explosion so large that the Japanese government might think they're being bombed again."

Snape eyed Nicolas, scowled, then handed him a small vile with the purple antidote inside it. The young man downed it, handed Snape his vial while still smirking, and went back to his seat. When class was finally over Nicolas quickly left the room before everyone else. Hermione quickly followed.

She raced up and down the halls trying to find him. She finally spied him walking over towards the womping willow. As Nicolas crouched down and put his school stuff at the base of the tree, a branch from said tree came flying towards him at amazing speeds. Hermione paused only for a moment before she yelled "Nicolas behind you!"

He looked up quickly, first at Hermione then at the branch and proceeded jumped over it with the skills of a gymnast. Soon after he landed a second branch came at him from behind. He again jumped up, did a back flip over the branch and landed on his feet. This continued for about 5 minutes. He continued to jump flip, rolling, and duck the branches of the tree with ease. Hermione and the other students and teachers present stood in shock and awe as they watched the boy perform his acrobatics. As he jumped over another and He stretched out his hands, palms out and yelled "Enough!" With that one word the entire tree suddenly froze. Nick, looking very satisfied with himself, sat down at the base of the tree, pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and started to read. The student body slowly came out of their daze and went back to their normal tasks. They all, however still had thoughts and questions about the boy know as Nicolas Cliffmore floating through their minds.

Later that evening Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room reading Hogwarts: A History in a big, cushy, red chair by the fire. As she got to the chapter about the many secrete passages in the school, the portrait hole opened and in walked Nicolas Cliffmore. He walked over to Hermione, glanced at the book she was reading, and dropped a note into her lap. Then he turned and walked back out the Portrait hole. Hermione closed the book, opened the note and began to read it.

_**Miss. **__**Hermione,**_

_**Please meet me at 9:30 this evening near the great hall. I would like to talk to you. Please do **__**not tell you friends for I find **__**that they do not**__** seem to be very fond of **__**me**__** for**__** the time being**_____

_**N.C.**_

Hermione looked at the note and a smile crossed her lips. As the clock in the common room struck 9:00 Hermione walked up to her room and did her hair. By 9:20 she had finished and was out of the Portrait hole to go meet Nick. The smile still firmly in place.


	3. Qudditch tryouts & a leap of faith

Don't own anything.

**Chapter 3: Quidditch tryouts and a leap of faith.**

Hermione went down to the Great hall entrance around 9:25. She waited for an hour but he didn't show. Just when she was about to leave Nicolas's Phoenix came in and dropped a letter to Hermione then flew back out the window. Hermione opened the letter and it read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I could not make it this evening but I was summoned to the headmaster's office and couldn't get away. I just wanted to thank you for warning me about the womping willow tree the other day If it wasn't for you I might be dead. Thank you again_

_Sincerely_

_N.C._

_P.S. Sorry again._

Hermione was a little disappointed that he didn't show up but she was glad to know that he didn't mean to stand her up. She walked back to her dorm with a little spring in her step.

The next morning at the Great Hall Hermione was sitting between Ron and Draco who was discussing who they thought would be the best person to be the seeker for the Gryffindor team. Hermione just sat there and read the news paper. Suddenly a girl from the Ravenclaw table jumped up and yelled "Harry Potters Missing!" Everyone grabbed a newspaper or read it over a friends shoulder. Sure enough the paper said he was missing. It said that he disappeared on Sept. 1 from the home of his godfather Sirius Black. No one knew were Harry might be. They had a team of investigators on the case.

"This is bad" a raven claw girl said

"What will happen now?' a Huffelpuff boy wonders.

"Who Cares?"

Then everyone turned to see who had said that. They looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Jeremy Blaisdell (Blaze-dell) standing there.

"So potters gone whoopee!" now shut up about it!"

With that he sat back down and went back to eating. The rest of the hall did the same but Hermione thought she noticed a tear forming in Nick's eye.

**Quidditch Tryouts**

Ron and Draco sat on the grass watching kids from Gryffindor try to prove that they could be the next Gryffindor seeker.

"Well that's everyone" Draco said.

"Ok I think we have our decision" their captain said.

Right as they were about to make the announcement a voice called form behind the crowd.

"Wait can I try?

The team looked to see Nicolas Cliffmore coming onto the field with his broom.

"Sure" the captain said.

"Hey that's not fair tryout are over!" a boy exclaimed but shut up quickly when the others gave him an evil look.

"Thanks" with that Nick mounted his broom and took off. The snitch was released. They timed him and he caught the snitch in one minute flat. Everyone on the ground cheered.

When he landed the Captain walked over to him and said "congrats you are the new seeker for the Gryffindor team!" again everyone cheesed and shook his hand.

The next two weeks were full of practices. Then on a Friday afternoon they faced Slytherin. Their seeker was Jeremy Blaisdell he carried a Nimbus 3000X the fastest broom know to man, Nick ,on the other hand, kept what type of broom he has hidden my using a counseling spell so no one knew how fast his was. They all mounted their broom, Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone was off.

Nick hovered in air watching the other players go around and do what they do best. He was watching Ginny Weasley as she tried to score. Then he saw the snitch. It was hovering right below Ginny. He dove for it. As he got closer Ginny was Knocked off her broom and started to fall towards the hard ground. Nick knew his broom wasn't fast enough to get to her so he quickly let go of his broom and started to free fall. The crowd gasped. Hermione held her breath. Nick continued to fall till he reached Ginny. The he threw her over his shoulder. Now everyone was expecting his broom the come and save them but it didn't. The ground got closer and closer. Then Nick turned himself so his feet were facing the ground. By now the whole game had stopped and everyone was watching Nick.

When Nick's feet touched the ground he used all his energy to push himself, with Ginny still on his shoulder, back up. Then he did a front flip and landed safely on the ground. After putting Ginny down and making sure she was ok, he turned to the crown and opened his right hand. There, in the palm of his hand, sat the golden snitch.


	4. Two Hooded Men

_Don't own Harry Potter and Co._

**The Two Hooded Men**

Three weeks past scence the game. Hermione tried to get closer to Nick but he ran every time she came close. He started acting weird. He never talked to anyone.

The Great hall was crowded with students. Everyone was eating happily. Nick walked into the great hall and sat down at the end of the table away from everyone else. He ate quietly. Suddenly a man in a hood bust through the door. The only one who had time to react was Nick when he dove under the table as the man pulled out his wand and yelled:

"_Emobulus!"_

Everyone was frozen except Nick. He came out from under the table and turned to the man. Nicks eyes were suddenly a very dark green.

"You are the child of the Dragon yes?"

"Depends who's asking" Nick responded.

"Then you die!"

_Avada Kedavra!_

A blast of green light shot straight at nick that took off his trench coat and threw it at the light. The light hit the coat and stopped as the coat hit the floor.

"My turn" with one wave of his hand the man went flying out of the Great hall. Nick followed.

"I underestimated you boy that won't happen again"

"Your right it won't."

Then a blast came from behind and knocked Nick into the wall.

"We always come in pairs" a second hooded man said.

Nick got up and turned around. He glared at the man who had shot him. His want now pointing at Nick's neck. A smirk came upon Nicks face.

"What are you smiling at boy?" the man asked

"This" the boy answered as he drove a small dagger into the mans gut. The man fell to the ground dead. Then nick turned hi attention to the 2nd man who was getting up off the floor. Nick pulled out another dagger this, one smaller then the first, and threw it at the man. It landed square between the man's eyes. He too fell to the floor dead.

Nick walked back into the doorway of the Great hall and yelled:

"_Mobulus!"_

Then everyone become unfrozen, pulled out their wand pointed them at the door andyelled

"_Stupefy"_

All the blasts hit nick square in the chest and he fell to the ground.

_Sorry this one is short. I had to get this idea out so I could continue on. If you have any ideas on how you think I could improve this story let me know. Thanks._

_-K18_


	5. Hospital Visit

_I don't own Harry and Co._

_Sorry it took so long. I had to have surgery on my right arm so I couldn't really type for 6 months! But better late then never._

Hospital visit 

The sun gleamed through the open windows. Nick sat up in bed and looked around. He realized he was in the hospital wing at school. His head was spinning.

'_What happened?' _Nick thought

The last thing he remembered was walking into the door of the dinning hall. Next thing he knew he was here.

The door to the hospital opened and in walked Hermione.

"How are you doing?' She asked

"As good as to be expected"

"The whole school is sorry for what they did."

Nick didn't answer.

"They really are"

Nick looked up at her

"I'm sure they are"

Hermione turned and left the hospital.

"I'm sure they are"

_sorry that it was so short but I'm getting back into my grove_


	6. A fight in the dark

I don't own Harry and Co. I'm just crazy.

I do/\/'7 0\/\/\/ - 4 2 2 j 4/\/d C0.

A fight in the night 

Three days later Nick was released from the hospital wing. He walked down the hall and into the Gryffindor common room. It was dinnertime so no one was there. Nick went up to his room, kneeled down and opened his trunk. Then he pulling out a sword and closed the trunk again. He got up off his knees and went to the window, opened it and jumped out.

The Great Hall 

Hermione hadn't touched any of the food on her plate. She heard two Gryffindor 1st years talking about Nick.

"I heard he works for He-who-must-not-be-named and is here to kill Dumbledoor" said the 1st girl 

" I heard he was here to destroy the school," replied the 2nd.

It went on like this so Hermione just tuned them out. Suddenly she saw a black figure out on the fields. She got up from the table and went outside. Hermione followed the figure out to the edge of the pond then hid behind a tree about 2 yards away. She looked real hard and saw that the figure was Nick.

Hermione was about to go over and lecture Nick on being out on the grounds this late when she heard someone talking.

"Hey Nicholas Cliffmore!"

Nick turned around

"Yes?"

"I heard that you have been talking to my girl"

Hermione looked hard at the person who was talking, and to her surprise it was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Nick asked

"My name is not important what is is that you are going to get you're ass kicked for looking at my Hermione!"

_HIS Hermione? _Hermione thought

"Now now there is no need for violence can't we just talk this out?" Nick asked

"_Expellomious_" was Draco's reply

Nick jumped out of the way of the blast and unsheathed his sword.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ha! YOU hurt ME? yeah right"

Draco fired another blast and again nick dodged.

"Fine if you want to play, let's play"

Nick jumped at Draco who in turn dodged. Then Draco fired another shot. It clipped Nick in the leg. Nick landed behind Draco and hit him with the butt of his sword. Draco fell to the ground hard.

By this time Hermione had come out from behind the tree to see what was going on. She saw Draco kick Nick in his wounded leg witch brought Nick to the ground. Draco stood over him with his wand at Nicks throat.

"Do you give?"

"In your dreams"

Suddenly Nick disappeared then reappeared behind Draco again and put his sword to Draco's back.

"Drop the wand"

Draco did as he was told. Then Nick lowered his sword, but the moment he did Draco hit him with his fist. Nick stumbled back then regained his posture. Draco charged Nick. Nick put his fists up in a defensive pose. No matter where Draco tried to hit him Nick blocked every shot with ease. Then Nick went on the offensive. Draco had a hard time blocking Nicks shots, only about 1 out of every 5 shots. Finally after about 10min of heavy hitting from both sides Draco fell to the ground with a thud.

Nick brushed himself off and started to walk back to the castle.

Draco saw the sword lying inches from him. He crawled over and picked it up. Then standing up he yelled:

"Hey Cliffmore you forgot your sword" and threw the sword.

It went flying towards Nick who turned around and caught the sword bare handed.

"Thanks" Nick said. Then he turned around and started back to the castle again. Draco collapsed to the ground. Hermione followed Nick back to the castle.

Later on that evening Hermione confronted Draco in the common room before anyone had awoken. He was sitting at a table doing his Herbology homework. When she approached he looked up and got slapped in the face.

"Your girl! Sense when was I your girl!" she screamed

"But I thought that…" Draco stuttered

"Well you thought wrong!"

Then she stormed back into her dorm and changed into a red nightie. Then she climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Was this better? Please R/R 

-Largo

L33T Master


	7. The Hooded men in Hogsmead

I don't own Harry and Co. I am just certifiably insane.

The Hooded Men in Hogsmead 

The weekend came and it was time for a Hogsmead trip. Hermione came down into the great hall and sat next to Draco and Ron.

"Hermione?" Draco started

Hermione turned her head in his direction.

"I'm…Sorry. I acted like a jerk. Please forgive me" he pleaded

"I guess…but remember I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! Understand?"

"Yeah.sure"

After breakfast the trio started for Hogsmead. Along the way they saw Nick walking to Hogsmead too. He seemed very nervous about something. Hermione decided to go over and talk to him. She told Draco and Ron she would meet up with them later then walked over to Nick.

"Hi" she said

Nick looked up gave her a half –hearted smile then looked at the ground again.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess."

"Going to Hogsmead too?" she asked

_God what a stupid question! _She thought _of course he's going to Hogsmead why else would he be down here. God Hermione what's wrong with you?_

When she looked over to him to see he was giving her a weird look. She immediately felt color rush to her cheeks. The rest of the walk was silent.

When they arrived into Hogsmead the town was full of witches and wizards. Nick looked over to Hermione. He had never been here before. Hermione understood.

"Nick let me show you around"

"Um…ok"

Hermione and Nick wondered around Hogsmead for about hours. Then just as they where about to leave to go back to Hogwarts they heard a scream from down the street. Nick took off running with Hermione hot on his heels.

"_Please no, not here"_ Nick thought.

Suddenly Nick stopped and just stood there with a look of anger on his face. When Hermione finally caught up to him she stood there in Horror of the sight before her. There right in front of her was an army of the same hooded men that had attacked Nick at the castle.

"_No_…" Nick thought "_not here_"

One of the hooded men had a student by the throat and was holding him in the air.

"Where is the Dragon child?" the man asked

"Who?" the student asked

'The DRAGON CHILD!" the hooded man screamed

"I…don't…know"

"Then you die"

The hooded man raised his want to the boy.

"_Avad…."_

Suddenly the ms wand was blown out of his hand by a blast. The man dropped the student, who fled very quickly, and looked over to where the shot had come from. Standing there shining like a bright gem was Nick. He had a very angry look on his face and his emerald green eyes turned completely white.

"You…you will pay!" said the hooded man

A smirk appeared on Nick's lips. Hermione stumbled back in fear. The hooded man pulled out another want as did the rest.

" _Emobulus" _the hooded men yelled

Nick jumped out of the way of all the blasts and landed on his feet, but before he could move again another blast came. Nick put his arms up to block and was blown back into a nearby shop. The shop collapsed. Hermione gasped. She didn't think he was coming out. The hooded men just stood there looking at the rubble. Suddenly a shot came from the rubble and hit a man square in the chest. He went flying into a wall.

A figure emerged from the rubble. It was Nick. His shirt was torn, his right are and forehead were bleeding, and his coat was gone. His eyes were still pure white.

"Nice try" he said.

"Time to die Harry Potter!" The lead man said.

The crowd gasped. Harry Potter!

"I'm sorry you have me mixed up with someone else" Nick said coolly as he picked off two more. Suddenly the men surrounded him. Hermione ran to help put Ron held her back.

"Leave him alone Hermione, let him fight"

"I agree" stated Draco who had just arrived " I fought him once and he can take on a full grown mountain troll if he really wanted too."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"When I fought Nick I could feel that he was holding back." Draco explained. "he barely used any of his strength when he fought me."

The trio looked back at the fight.

Nick had token down two more and was fighting a third. The man fired shots over and over and over while Nick bobbed and weaved around them till he got to the hooded man and with one swift kick made the guy fall flat on his ass. Suddenly a man appeared behind Nick and shot him point blank in the back. Nick went flying into another shop.

"We'll be back Dragon child" and with that the men disappeared.

Nick came out of the rubble holding his left arm. Hermione ran over to him and helped him out of the rubble. Then they stumbled back to the castle, Nick leaning on Hermione for support all the way back.

_This was probably my 2nd most favorite chapter. R/R please. And if you have any ideas for me let me know. Thanks._

_Largo_

_L33T master_


	8. Pool party & Troll troubles

_I don't own Harry and co. I know I haven't updated in a while but I got lost on where to go next on the other chapter. _

**Chapter 8: Pool Party & Troll Troubles**

The next day Nick could be seen slightly limping around in the halls. His face showed no emotion. No pain. He continued to play quidditch like nothing happened. And life went on.

About 3 days after the Hogsmead incident Hermione walked into another potions class. Snape was droning on and on about something Hermione already knew. She was just about to fall asleep when the door to the class room was blown off its hinges, flew across the room and hit Snape's desk, destroying the desk completely. The whole class turned and there standing in the doorway was Nick. He wasn't wearing his school uniform. Instead he was wearing the same outfit he had on the first day Hermione saw him except now his hair had grown longer and he had it pulled back into a small ponytail. Snape was furious.

"Mr. Cliffmore!" Snape shouted "What is the meaning of coming into my classroom dressed like…like a filthy muggle! Fifty…no ONE HUNDRED POINTS from Gryff…" Snape was cut off by Nick slamming his fist into the wall leaving a huge dent.

"Shove it Snape you slimy git!" Everyone, Snape included, looked at Nick with sheer amazement. "I am not going to take your shit today. All I ever hear out of your slimy little mouth is points being taken away from Gryffindor for minor offences. I am sick of it! Now sit your ass down at your little desk, and shut the fuck up! SIR!" Nick added as an after thought. Snape was speechless. All the Gryffindor's stood up and applauded. Nick gave a small smile then turned and walked out of the classroom.

The next morning Snape was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore stood up in the great hall during breakfast to make an announcement.

"Attention students." Dumbledore announced. The whole hall quieted down and turned to face the old headmaster.

"I would like to announce that because you have all been doing so well in your classes that the teaching staff and myself have decided to reward you."

The Hall erupted in cheers. Dumbledore raised his hand and the hall was silent once more.

"We have decided that next this Friday we will cancel all classes to have a school wide pool party. Now for all or you who don't know what that is I'm sure the teaching staff and many of your friend will be able to clear it up for you. Also swimming lessons will be held for all those who do not know how to swim."

The old man sat back down at the head table and the Great hall erupted with the sound of students questioning what a pool party was and what to wear to one.

Nick rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Friday couldn't come fast enough for the students. Most barley listened to what their teachers were saying the whole rest of the week.

Finally Friday came. The students all woke up and went down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood to make another announcement.

"I know you all are very excited about the pool party today and I just wish to tell you that it is in the east Corridor. Please don't run."

By the time he had finished his announcement the Great hall was almost empty as 1st thru 7th years raced down the hall towards the pool. Nick quietly rose from his seat and followed in the wake of the stampede.

By the time he arrived most of the non-muggle born students were standing at the side of the pool eyeing the water cautiously. Nick couldn't help but smirk. Soon the new Muggle studies teacher, Professor St. Pierre entered in his blue swim trunks with a red strip down the side. He smiled at the students on the side of the pool then spoke.

"Ok for all of you who obviously don't know what you're doing come with me." About ¼ of the entire population of Hogwarts students went with the professor. The other ¾ jumped into the pool.

Nick walked around the pool a couple of times until he found a spot where he could see the entire pool. Once he was satisfied with his spot he waved a wand and a lifeguard's chair appeared. He climbed up the latter and sat down in the chair.

He watched as all the other students splashed and swan and had fun in the pool. A small smile came to his lips but quickly vanished when he heard someone cry for help. Nick looked over to where the cry had resonated from and saw a 2nd year girls scream for help the sink beneath the surface of the water.

Nick quickly stood up on his chair and jumped into the water. He swam as fast a he could over to where the girls had gone under. He dove down towards the bottom of the pool and saw the girls motionless body resting at the bottom. Nick scooped her up into his arms then propelled himself from the bottom of the pool with his feet and broke the surface of the water in seconds.

Madam Profrey was at the edge of the pool waiting. Nick swam over to her and put the girl on the cold tiles. The nurse waved her wand over the girls and suddenly the girl sat up straight and started to cough out water.

The little girl looked up to see her savior but he was already gone.

Later that day everyone had gotten out of the pool and the whole school was sitting on the front lawn of the school. It was a nice sunny spring morning and the warmest it had been in a long time. Nick was sitting by himself over by the pond polishing his sword when Hermione, Ron, and Draco walked over to him and sat down. Ron and Draco immidetly started up a conversation on quidditch while Hermione opened her book and began to read. Nick continued to polish his sword until a loud crash got his attention. He looked over to the forbidden forest. A giant tree fell revealing a mountain troll. The troll did not look happy and started to walk towards the school swinging it's club.

All the professors ordered the students back to the school. The troll's club was just about to hit Dumbledor in the back when suddenly a black blur picked up the old headmaster and moved him out of harms way. The blur turned out to be Nick and sadly he had not come out from the attack unscaved. His shirt was gone revealing all of the dragon on his arm and also a Japanese character tattoo that was over his heart. He turned around and Hermione saw two more tattoos. One on his left shoulder and another on the base of his neck.

"Dam troll" Nick said under his breath as he charged the giant creature with his newly polished sword.


	9. Find him yet?

_I don't own Harry and Co. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. I give you………Chapter 9!_

Nick charged at the giant creature with the point of his sword aiming for the creatures gut. At the same time the troll swung his club down to block the oncoming assault. The sword and the club clashed together and a cloud of dust surrounded the two fighters. All the spectators could see where two figures fighting in the smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared Nick stood alone on the field. His left hand looked severely burned and his sword was covered in blood, the troll was in much worse shape.

The head of the troll was five feet away from its body. Its huge eyes were clouded and his mouth open in a silent scream that no one would hear. The body had both its legs cut out form under it and one of its arms was impaled into its own gut. The other arm lay limp at the creature's side.

Nick sheathed his sword and began walking towards the school as the rest of the student body stood there in shock of what they had just seen. One moment there was a giant troll attacking the school and the next it was dead. Hermione looked quickly at the troll then at Nick.

'What just happened?' Hermione thought. She turned to see Nick walking back to the school, clearly in pain.

(Nicks POV)

"Dam" I muttered as walked back towards the school. "He followed me. I thought I left him behind"

I winched as a sharp pain ran through my body. "Dam it's spreading again"

(3rd person POV)

Nick slowly walked down the empty halls of the tower till he got to the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side. He opened the large wooden door and stepped inside.

Inside the room, illuminated by the many torches, there lay a four poster bed draped in the Gryffindor colors. Next to the bed there was a small table with a lamp and a book with no title. The opposite wall had a desk with his homework, quills, parchment, and a map of the Hogwarts Castle. On the wall lay all sorts of weapons from spears and knives to blasters and photon cannon. The trap door that has once lead to the sorcerer's stone now lead down to an training area with punching bags, dummies and enchanted suits of armor that fought back.

Nick flopped down onto his bed and sighed. "Why the hell dose life have t be so difficult?" he asked no one.

Suddenly a small round disk that sat on the bedside table beeped. Nick rolled over and pressed the small red button.

"Yeah old man?" Nick asked the figure that appeared. The figure was draped in a cloak and all you could see was his piercing blue eyes.

"Respect your elders" the old man responded.

"Make me old timer"

"I don't have time to argue with you BOY. Have you found him yet?"

"No"

"Well why not!" the old man screamed.

"Listen, between the student body watching me every second of everyday, students getting themselves hurt and Viper showing up I haven't had the bloody time to find pretty boy"

"Wait did you say that Viper followed you?"

"Yeah and he enslaved a troll and sent it after me."

"I was afraid of this. We should have known that the high lord would send one of his elite after you. He's trying to stop you from succeeding."

"Yeah I figured that one out on my own"

"Shut up Nick. This is important. You must find Viper and kill before he dose something that could hurt our cause."

"Got it. I'll report back in a few days to give you and update"

"OK. And Nick? Be careful."

"Sure thing 'dad'"

With that Nick shut off the device and walked over to a small box that rested up against one of the weapon walls. He opened the box and pulled out a small syringe. After popping off the cap he stuck the needle in his arm with a hiss. After the contents of the syringe were gone Nick threw the empty syringe into a waste basket that stood next to the table.

"That's better" Nick said as he looked up at the clock that was mounted on the wall above the door. It read 5:00. Dinner time. So Nick dawned his school robes with the Gryffindor symbol, and headed down to the Great Hall.

Nick sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall and prepared for dinner. That battle he had had with the troll had made him hungry. Soon the other students filed in and sat at their respective tables. Hermione, Draco and Ron came over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Right next to Nick.

During dinner Nick reached for the last roll. At that same moment Hermione reached for the very same roll. Their hands touched. Hermione pulled hers back as if she had been burned and a blush crept onto her face. Nick on the other hand reached over and picked up the roll and put it on Hermione's plate. Hermione looked over, clearly confused at this act of kindness, to see Nick summon a roll off of Jeremy Blaisdell's plate and into his hand with a smirk. He then turned around and resumed eating. Behind her Hermione could hear the bickering of Blaisdell trying to find out where his roll went. The smirk on Nicks face just got bigger. Hermione knew she should have said something but she decided to let Nick have a bit of fun.

Later that evening Nick stood in the Gryffindor common room reading 108 ways to kill and torture your enemy with string when the glass of the room shattered. Everyone looked up to see a figure standing there with a wand pointed straight at Nick.

_Well here's Chapter 9. I took everyone's advice and continued this story. My original one was destroyed. Please Review._


	10. Saying goodbye

As Usual i don't own the Harry Potter people. they belong to J.K. Rowling and all that. Also i am typing with Notepad not with Microsoft word like i usually do so there will be more word errors then normal. so sorry for that.  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!! Due to it being April and i graduate in June, i must temporarily(sp?) stop writting chapters. I know that this will make many people mad and i expect to have many death threats but i am afrid it has to happen. Between Work, The death of my father, and school i just don't have tme right now. i will countinue ASAP.  
Thank you NateP for being my very first Reviewer. YOU ROCK OUT LOUD! Also thanks to all those who have reviewed.

The glass covered the red and gold rug as the Gryffindors backed away from the window in a hurry. Nick looked up from his book, saw the figure in the window, sighed, and closed his book with a snap. He rose from the chair and walked over twords the window. The figure rose his wand higher and pointed it at Nick. Nick stopped about five feet from the figure and stared. The figure stared back.  
Nick went into a defensive stance. The figure jumped into the room but stayed in the shadows. His red eyes piercing the very soul of the students in the room except Nick who seemed unfazed.

"Give up this seach and admit defeat. Your comrades have already fallen to the high lord."

"Yeah, Not going to happen"

"Then all i can do is give you this"

The figure reached out and placed a small piece of paper in his hand.with an evil smile he turned and jumped out the window. The rest of the Gryffindors stood where they where just looking out the window. Nick on the other hand turned that hand with the paper into a fist, threw down the paper and walked out of the room. Hermione started to follow but stopped whenshe heard a crunch on her foot. She stopped and picked up the crumpled piece of paper under her foot.  
She opened it,expecting to see a death sentence but all there was was a black spot in the middle of the paper. Hermone looked at the spot trying to remember what it ment. Then it hit her like a quaffle in Quidditch. The black spot was used in the time of the pirates.

In the 1600's if a Pirate was given a piece of paper with a black spot on it that ment that they were marked for death.The person who usually got the spot was killed by his own former crew mates. Hermione thought for a moment. If Nick got the spot then does that mean that the figure was a former friend of his. Was Nick due for death? Was he a Pirate? Hermione lughed at the thought. Nick being a Pirate. Like that could happen.By now the common room had returned back to normal and the window in which the stranger had burst through was repaired.

A few hours later, with most of the Gryffindors in bed, Hermione slowly decended down the stairs that led to the ghirls dorms. She crept across the comon nroom and out te portait hole. SHe made her way down to NIck room and tapped on the large wooden door.  
Nick was laying on his bed reading a book when he heard a small tapping at his door. He sighed closed his book and set it on the night stand next to hes bed tight next to the small disk he used to talk to the old man. Asfter he made sure he was decent enough for company he told his visitor to enter. The wooden door opened to reveal the figure of Hermione, dressed in a pik frilly bath robe with her hair down framing her face. She wlaked into the room and closed the door. "Hermione what..." Nick started but he never got to finish because the moment the wooden door click aginst the door frame Hermione undid the belt of her bathrobe and let it drop to the floor revealing her entire naked body to Nick. To say Nock was surprised wouuuld have been like saying Ron weasley dosen't love to eat. A complete and total lie. Nick roase out of bed and walked over the thr bushy haired girl who through herself into his arms. "Please Nick" she whispered huskly "Take me"  
Nick leaned in closed aiming for her neck as if to kiss it. Hermione tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Just as Nicks lips where about to touch her oft smooth skin she felt somthing sharp go into her arm. SHe pulled back and looked at Nicks face with confusion. He smile a soft smile as she became woozy and finaly passed out in his arms. Nick stroked her hair and whispered "I'm not the one fore you Hermione. Save your self for the one you love and who can love you back"  
Thenhe picked the girl up bridal style and carried her down the hall to the portrait. After saying the password (featherlight) and stepping through the hole he set Hermione down on one of the common rooms many plushy couches. He grbbed a blanket from the back of the couch and laied it over her body. Nick looked down on the sleeping girl and let a smile cross his face. He placed a small kiss on her forhead, turned and walked out of the room and back to his.

The next day Hermone awoke to the sun flooding her eyes. Her arms rose above her head as she streached out the kinks in her muscles. In mid strech she felt somthing crumple in her hand. She brought her hands back down and looked at the parchment in her hand. On the front, in neat scrowl was her name. Curious, she slowly broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

Dear Hermione,  
I have gone away to do a very important mission. When i shall return is unknow. You are probaly woundering why i am informing you of my deparcher. This is because you seem to be the only one who is concerned with me well being. I just wish for you to know why i shall not be around.  
From Nick P.S i enjoyed the veiw last night wink

A small tear came to Hermione's eye. Not becasue Nick was gone but because he had thought enough to leave her, and only her, a letter telling her he won't be around. Hermione folded the paper back up and put it in to her pocket. Then it dawned on her that she was still butt anked in the middle of the common room and that the other students would be wakig up soon. She quickly grabbed the blanket that had kept her warm in the night, rapped it around her body and quickly went up the stairs to the girls dorm to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile a lone figure walked through the streets of London. His eyes looking everywhere, taking in every deatil. A drunk infornt of a food store asking for spare change, a dog pissing on a hydrent, a drug deal going on in an ally next to the police station. The figure pulled out a small piece of paper with an address on it.

13 Godrics Hollow.

Sorry for the shortness of it. Also i am sorry for spelling mistakes. Notepad has no spell check. Please review. 


	11. Target sighted, Mr Ekans

Disclaimer: no money has switched hands in the creation of this story.

The sun shown over the green grass of the campus and the wild birds sang there happy songs. All the students where enjoying there day because classes had been cancelled and now theory could all go outside and enjoy the weather. The only person who was not enjoying this beautiful day was Hermione. Right now she was pondering if she could blow the sun out of the sky and cause it to crash into earth thus frying the entire planet. Of course she knew that was impossible but, hey a girl can dream. Hermione sat at the edge of the forbidden forest next to Hagrids hut with Hogwarts a History perched in her lap unopened. For once in her young life she didn't feel like reading. Her mind was on other subject right now. Soon Draco soon approached her to see if she wanted to go swimming in the pool, but before he could get a word out the big bell in one of the schools towers chimed telling everyone that it was time for lunch. Hermione arose from her spot, brushed the dirt off her skirt, and headed towards the Great hall with Draco in tow.

ELSEWHERE

Nick walked around the small town of Godrics Hollow. It took him three weeks to get an apartment, get a "Job", and to blend in with the town people. To the people of Godrics Hollow Nick was a coffee shop owner. His cafe was called Hooligans. What the people didn't know was that Nick was actually there to keep and eye on his target. The cafe was actually owned by gentlemen who Nick had "bribed" for the use of his cafe. His Target had come into the cafe numerous times in the last three weeks. Every time he ordered a green tea. Today Nick was going to execute his plan to get the target back to Hogwarts. Just then the door jingled and the target entered.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

It had been three weeks since Nick had left the school and things where starting to go back to the way they were before Nick showed up. Draco, who was one of the nice Slytherins in the school, was being hexed and/or jinxed everyday by Jeremy. Ron started to become cocky about his Quidditch playing and, without Nick there to be better then him, was starting to get a rather large ego. Hermione was the one who suffered the most. After she read Nicks note she was in a slump all day. She couldn't believe that he had left. All week she kept beating herself up and going over the school year to see if she had said anything that would cause Nick to leave. Sadly she came up with nothing.

Hermione slowly walked into the great hall for lunch only to see an unusual sight. Jeremy Blaisdell was hanging upside down from the ceiling in just his boxers. His Power Puff Girl boxers. The entire hall was in tears from laughing at the Slytherins expense. The teachers, including Snape, where acting as if nothing were going on.

She sat next to Ron and reached for a slice of bread from the plate in the middle of the table. Ron, the little prat, was bragging to anyone who would listen about his recent block of a Huffelpuff team. Hermione chose to ignore him and have a pleasant chat with another Gryffindor about how Divination and it's Professor were fake. Just as Hermione was about to contradict what the other girl just said the hall became deathly quiet. Dumbledore had something to say. The entire student body turned and looked at the aging headmaster and waited for the news.

"As you all know Mr. Hornbill, who was a student teacher under Professor Snape, is no longer able to attend the lessons due to an...Unfortunate accident he suffered. Therefore i wish to introduce you all to the new student teacher Mr. Anthony Ekans"

As the headmaster finished his speech the doors to the hall swung open to reveal the student teacher. He stood about 6' 1 and had short brown hair. Even under the robes you could tell he worked out. He was one of the handsomest guys Hermione had ever laid eyes on. Sadly there was no way he would take the place of Nick in her affection. The rest of the schools girls, on the other hand, where drawn to the mans piercing blue eyes. The young man strode past the tables, giving every girl a wink as he went, and right up to shake the headmaster's hand.

"Welcome Mr. Ekans." Dumbledore greeted "we hope your experience here will be an enjoyable on"

"Oh I'm sure it will be head master." he said as he seemed to scan the room looking for someone "I'm sure it will be." A small smirk could be seen tugging at his lips.

All the male students seemed to be oddly uncomfortable with the new student teacher. Most squirmed in there seats when he looked at them and some even bowed there heads and stared at the food in form of them. Even Jeremy seemed to shiver under his gaze, or was it the fact that he was in a drafty old castle, hanging from the ceiling in nothing but his boxer shorts? Hermione looked over to the Slytherins table to see Draco's reaction to the teacher. She was surprised to see him almost undaunted.

With that Dumbledore and Ekans sat down and the students returned to lunch and to talk about the "hot" new student teacher they now had.

"O my god did you see his eyes!" exclaimed Pravati "They where so blue I could swim in them"

"I know" replied Lavender "he's so hot I want to bake cookies off of him!"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at her classmates. She didn't know how they could be so shallow

GODRICS HOLLOW- HOOLIGINS CAFE

Nick walked out from behind the counter and began to approach the table where his target sat. As a cover he grabbed a mop and pretended to mop the floors, all the while keeping an eye on the prize. When he was three tables away he was stopped by a costumer asking for a cup of coffee. After ten minutes explaining that he had to go to the counter to get more coffee Nick turned back towards his destination only to find that the target was not there. He scanned the Cafe quickly looking for the missing person only to find him paying the cashier for his meal and leavening. Nick knew he had to act fast. He raced down the aisles, throwing the mop into a corner and yelling a quick "I'm on break" to the Assistant Manager he followed the man out the door.

The streets where abnormally busy for this time of day. This was due to the fact that Godrics Hallow was a favorite vacation spot for tourists this time of year. Nick looked up and down the street for his target. He saw the man walking towards the bookstore and quickly raced to catch up. He caught him right before the man entered the store. He grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and cam face to face with a pair of questioning emerald green eyes.

Hey All Review! Please. Also tell others to Read & Review! Thank you.


	12. Sorry its an AN

A/N: Hi all. Capt Murdock here. I know I haven't written anything for any of my stories but I swear that I haven't abandoned them. Life has decided to catch up with me and it sucks (As many of you know) I will countinue to write as soon as I get the time (and a new laptop). Please bear with me and keep up the reviews!


	13. This is Goodbye

**This is Good-bye**

I am sorry to say, my faithful readers that this story Flipped is now dead. A new and more exciting adventure has come to my mind and I am afraid that this story contradicts my other too much. I shall be removing Flipped within 30 days of posting this message. Thank you for reading and I hope then when my new story is published some of you will go and read it.

Sincerely ,

Captain H.M Murdock

501st battalion


End file.
